Aviación Nacional
Formed on 13 January 1916 as the Royal Bexaran Flying Corps, the Aviación Nacional, has taken a significant role in Bexaran military history ever since, playing a large part in all wars fought by Bexar. As a result of inter-service rivalry complicating operations, the operational command of Fuerza Aérea Nacional units was taken over by the General Staff providing the BLW with a single operational command structure. The first military aircraft to be acquired by the former RBFC entered service in 2008 - forming the nucleus of what was to become the Aviación Nacional in October 2009. Aviación Nacional operates 80 front line aircraft, plus transport aircraft, training aircraft, and ground based air defence. Aviación Nacional also has responsibility for Bexar's strategic nuclear forces. All are based in Bexar. Mission Aviación Nacional's mission is to support the objectives of the Caudillo, which are to "provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of Bexar, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting national interests." Aviación Nacional's own mission statement reads as thus: “ ... to provide An agile, adaptable and capable Air Force that, person for person, is second to none, and that makes a decisive air power contribution in support of the Bexaran Defence Mission. ” The above statement goes hand in hand with the General Staff's definition of air power, the concept that guides Aviación Nacional's strategy. Air Power is defined as: "The ability to project military force in air by or from a platform operating above the surface of the earth. Air platforms are defined as any aircraft, helicopter or unmanned vehicle." Structure The professional head of Aviación Nacional is the Commander in Chief. The CinC heads the Estado Mayor del Aviación Nacional, which consists of the commanding officers of the various Air Force Branches: *Chief of the Air Operations Staff *Chief of Security Forces *Chief of Air Support Command *The Surgeon General of the Air Force Wings The Wing (Ala) is the main subdivision of the Fuerza Aérea Nacional; these are responsible for certain types of operation or for operations in limited geographical areas. A Wing controls 2 or more Squadrons. Seven Wings exist at this time: *Ala No. 1: controls second line administrative and support facilities *School of Aerospace: controls all environmental training facilities *Ala No. 3: responsible for the defence of Bexaran airspace. *Ala No. 4: is the Air Commands contribution to the . *Ala No. 5: controls all ground based missile defence systems. *Ala No. 6: controls and operates Bexar's strategic nuclear missile force. *Grupo de Transporte Aéreo (Air Transport Group): reserve unit that in wartime consists of the entire civil air fleet. Order of Battle *'Estado Mayor del Aviación Nacional:' Cuidad del Rey **'Ala No. 1:' ***Regimiento de Fuerza Aérea de Comando y Control (Air Force Command & Control Regiment) ***Centro de Mantenimiento de Aeronaves (Aircraft Maintenance Centre) ***Centro de Administración del Aviación Nacional (Air Force Administration Centre) **'Escuela de Técnica Aeroespacial (School of Aerospace):' ***Escuadrón de Entrenamiento Básico (Basic Flying Training Squadron) ***Escuadrón de Entrenamiento Avanzado (Advanced Flying Training Squadron) ***Escuadrón de Entrenamiento en Tierra (Ground Training Squadron) ***Escuadrón de Entrenamiento Técnico (Technical Training Squadron) **'Ala No. 3:' ***Escuadrón 31 - 12 ENAESA C.9A Águila ***Escuadrón 32 - 12 ENAESA C.9A Águila ***Escuadrón 33 - 12 ENAESA C.9A Águila ***Escuadrón 34 - 12 ENAESA C.9A Águila **'Ala No.4:' ***Escuadrón 41 - 10 ENAESA C.9A Águila ***Escuadrón 42 - 10 ENAESA C.9A Águila ***Escuadrón 43 - 8 ENAESA C.9A Águila; 4 Tupolev Tu-160 **'Ala No. 5' ***Escuadrón 51 - S-75 SAM ***Escuadrón 52 - S-75 SAM ***Escuadrón 53 - S-75 SAM **'Ala No. 6' ***Escuadrón 61 - Armagedón ICBM ***Escuadrón 62 - Armagedón ICBM ***Escuadrón 63 - Armagedón ICBM ***Escuadrón 64 - Armagedón ICBM ***Escuadrón 65 - Armagedón ICBM ***Escuadrón 66 - Escorpión GLCM ***Escuadrón 67 - CORESS **'Grupo de Transporte Aéreo' ***Centro Aéreo de Montaje (Air Mounting Centre) Links *Bexar *Ministerio de la Guerra *Fuerza Armada Nacional Category:Military of Bexar